amnésie
by xarinam
Summary: un accident, wilson perd une bonne partit de sa mémoire. Et si il voyait House comme tous les autres? suite de "je ne veux pas le voir souffrir" mais pas obligé de la lire


House était dans leur appartement, le sien et celui de Wilson. Il attendait l'autre qui était sortit bien instalé dans le canapé en regardant la télé. Soudain le téléphone sonna il soupira en se levant et boita jusqu'au téléphone puis décrocha.

House : Allo?

Wilson : Tu me dis même plus bonjour mon beau?

Il l'entendit rigoler à l'autre bout du fil et lui laissa échaper un sourire.

House : Alors mon beau pourquoi tu m'appelles?

Wilson : Je passe au restaurant chinois je voulais savoir ce que tu veux prendre.

House : Ben comme d'habitude.

Wilson : D'accord... AH!!!!

Il entendit le cri de son amant et de drole de bruit. Soudain il s'inquiéta pour son Jimmy.

House : Jimmy qu'est-ce qui se passe?! James!!!

Aucune réponse il commença a s'inquiéter et réussit à entendre le bruit des sirènes d'une ambulance et décida immédiatement de sortir de l'appart et de prendre sa moto. Le restaurant se trouvait à dix killomètres, il avait déjà parcourut plus de la moitié quand son téléphone sonna. Il soupira mais quand il reconnu que c'était la sonnerie de Cuddy il se gara et décrocha.

House : Quoi?! Je suis vraiment occupé! Donc même si vous avez un cas important je m'en moque complètement!!!

Cuddy : Greg... Calmez vous...

Houla il remarqua qu'une chose n'allait pas... C'était rare quand elle l'appelait Greg...

House : Bon dépéchez vous de me dire pourquoi vous appelez!!!

Cuddy : James vient de se faire interner à l'hopital...

House : J'arrive dans dix minutes!

Il raccrocha immédiatement et se dépécha de faire demi-tour. Il grilla tous les feux rouges, il alla bien plus vite que la vitesse obligatoire permettait mais il s'en foutait. Dix minutes plus tard il arriva à l'hôpital Plainsboro comme il l'avait dit à Cuddy. Il se gara le plus près possible de la porte et quand il entra dans le hall, la doyenne l'attendait déjà.

House : Où il est?!!!

Cuddy : Greg... Il est encore en pleine opération...

House : Les dégâts?

Cuddy : Un traumatisme cranien...

House : Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?!!!!

Cuddy : Un 4X4 est rentré dans sa voiture... Il a subit un choc assez violent à la tête... Le conducteur du 4X4 est mort sur le coup...

House : Je vais voir comment se passe l'opération.

Il commença a partir mais la brune le retint.

Cuddy : House... Vous feriez mieux d'attendre dans votre bureau... Je viendrais vous chercher...

House : Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez?!

Cuddy : Greg... Il est dans le comas...

House : Quoi...? Non...

Cuddy : Je suis vraiment désolée...

House : Prévenez moi dès qu'il est sortit de l'opération.

Et il partit sans la regarder... D'ailleurs il ne voyait plus ce qui l'entourait... Tout ce qu'il voyait c'était des souvenirs de lui et James... Et si il ne se réveillait jamais... Il soupira en secouant la tête. Il ne devait pas penser à de telles choses. Il savait que son Jimmy était résistant! Alors si il a pût survivre aux tortures d'un fou qui l'avait kidnaper il y a un an (voir ma fic :"je ne veux pas le voir souffrir") il sortirait de ce comas!

Cuddy était venu le chercher pour l'ammener à la chambre où était Wilson. Quand il le vit il réussit à faire partir Cuddy car il voulait être seul avec son petit ami. Il s'assit à côté du lit et il lui serra sa main.

House : T'as intérêt a vite te réveiller ... Je supportrais pas de te voir comme ça trop longtemps...

* * *

Une semaine c'était écoulé. Wilson ne s'était pas réveillé. House ne l'avait pas laché une seconde, et Cuddy passait son temps à l'engueuler parce qu'il ne se nourrisait pas bien.

Il finit enfin par se réveiller. Jimmy ne savait pas où il était mais il fût étonné que quelqu'un lui saute au cou. Il essayait de comprendre mais il n'y arrivait pas. C'était House qui lui avait sauté dessus. Il était tellement heureux qu'il se réveille enfin qu'il n'avait pût s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras.

House : Oh mon dieu Jimmy tu m'as fait peur.

Il l'embrassa mais l'autre le repoussa le mieux qu'il pouvait et commença a crier à l'aide. Cuddy qui ne restait jamais loin rentra rapidement.

Cuddy : Qu'est-ce qui se passe?!

Wilson : Je viens de me faire embrasser par un inconnu et en plus par un homme!

Il s'essuya la bouche et cracha pendant que l'autre se releva et tapa sa canne par terre.

House : Jimmy arrêtes cette blague! C'est pas du tout drole!

Wilson : Je ne rigole pas! Je ne vous connais pas et si vous vous rapprochez de moi j'appelle la police!

Le plus vieux avait légèrement envie de s'effondrer par terre mais étant donné que sa patronne était à côté il se retint le plus possible à sa canne. En parlant de la patronne, elle se rapprocha des deux médecins.

Cuddy : Wilson... Qu'est-ce qui vous prends?

Wilson : Comment me connaissez vous?

Cuddy : Euh... Je... Je suis votre patronne et une de vos amis.

Wilson : Je ne vous connais pas du tout.

Cuddy : Vous savez qui vous êtes?

Wilson : Bien sûr James Wilson.

Cuddy : On est en quelle année?

Wilson : En 1986.

Ils le regardèrent tous les deux étonnés tandis que l'oncologue ne comprenait pas.

Wilson : Quoi?

Cuddy : Euh... Wilson... On ... On est pas en 1986... On est en 2009.

Wilson : Quoi?! C'est pas possible?! Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait.

House : Mais rien! Tu as eu un accident de voiture il y a une semaine et tu es resté dans le comas. Tu as eu une commotion ce qui explique surement pour quoi tu as une perte de mémoire.

Wilson : Pourquoi je devrais vous croire?

House : Parce que t'es mon meilleur ami et que je te connais mieux que n'importe qui.

Wilson : Mais oui bien sûr! Je suis sûr que vous m'avez kidnappé mis dans le comas juste pour que je vous serve de jouet sexuel... Attendez vous avez pas couché avec moi?!!!

Cuddy : Wilson calmez vous. On ne vous ment pas. Vous êtes oncologue à princeton plaisboro...

Wilson : Moi oncologue?

Il explosa de rire.

Wilson : C'est quoi cette connerie? Je m'entraine pour être cascadeur pas pour être un mec qui annonce la mort aux gens.

House : Cascadeur? Mais tu me l'a jamais dit...

Wilson : C'est normal je vous connais pas!

House : Pose moi une question et tu verras que je te connais.

Wilson : Quel est ma phobie?

House : Des arreignés. Et parce que une fois ton frère t'en avait mit une dans ta part de gateau d'anniversaire pour tes 8ans.

Wilson : Que... Comment vous savez... Je... Je ne l'ai dit à personne...

House : Sauf à ta mère parce que tu ne lui cache rien.

Wilson : Arrêtez s'il-vous-plaît... ça devient flippant...

House : Tu me crois maintenant?

Wilson : J'ai pas d'autre choix...

Cuddy : House, vous le ramenez à votre maison et vous avez un congés et surtout soyez gentil avec lui!

Wilson : Quoi?! On vit ensemble?!

House : On en parlera plus tard... Cuddy et si...

Cuddy : N'y pensez pas...

Wilson : Ne pas penser à quoi?

Cuddy : Il se pourait que votre amnésie dure longtemps...

Wilson : Combien de temps?

House : Plusieurs heures... Plusieurs jours... Plusieurs semaines...

Wilson : D'accord...

La doyenne sortit pour aller signer l'autorisation de sortie tandis que Greg donna des habits au brun pour qu'il s'habillent.

Wilson : Euh... Tu... Tu peux te retourner...

House : Oh... Bien sûr...

Le plus vieux se retourna pendant que l'autre s'habillait et quand il finit ils partirent tous les deux.

* * *

Ils avaient pris la moto de House pour rentrer, étrangement le Wilson des années 86 adoraient faire de la moto, et le diagnosticien trouvait sa dommage qu'après vingt ans il n'aimait plus. Ils arrivèrent enfin à leur appartement et il se vit dans le miroir. Il était vraiment étonné et toucha la pointe de ses cheveux.

Wilson : Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à mes cheveux?!

House : Ca fait longtemps qu'ils sont aussi longs.

Wilson : Pourquoi je les ai coupé?! Je les préfere bien plus long...

House : Quoi?! Tu les portais encore plus long?

Wilson : Ben oui... T'es sûr que tu me connais?

House : Là je commence à avoir des doutes... Mais j'aime bien cette longueur. Ils sont assez long pour que je puisse les passer dans tes cheveux.

Wilson : T'approches pas je t'ai déjà dit!

L'autre soupira et espéra que son petit ami retrouve le plus rapidement la mémoire car il ne supportait plus de ne plus pouvoir l'approcher... Le brun voyant la réaction de son ainé qu'il détourna son regard.

Wilson : Tu m'aimes vraiment?

House : ...

Se fut au tour du plus jeune de soupiré et il visita un peu l'appartement, mais il ne pût aller plus loin parce qu'House lui retenait sa main. Ce dernier avait compris que ce Jimmy n'était plus totalement le sien et qu'il serait obligé de tout lui avouer directement au lieu d'éviter comme il le faisait habituellement.

House : Oui.

Le plus jeune rougis comme il le faisait avant qu'il ne perde la mémoire et l'autre se laissa a le prendre dans ses bras.

Wilson : Hey! Attends je ne suis toujours pas sûr!

House : Deux minutes...

Il le garda dans ses bras puis le lacha et lui fit visiter leur appartement. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans leur chambre et Wilson trouva une photo sur sa table de nuit. Il l'a prit en s'asseyant pour mieux la regarder. C'était lui et House en train de s'embrasser... Ils avaient l'air tellement... amoureux... Ce n'était pas possible... Il ne pouvait pas aimer un homme... Mais soudain il remarqua qu'il était différent sur cette photo... Déjà son visage était plus marqué plus maigre et il avait plusieurs bandages...

Wilson : Pourquoi... Pourquoi j'étais dans cet état?

House : Il y a un an tu t'es fait kidnapper...

Wilson : Pourquoi?

House : Parce que j'avais prouvé qu'il avait tromper sa femme pour pouvoir le sauver et ce salop a voulu se venger en s'en prenant à la personne a qui je tenais le plus.

Wilson : Donc on n'était déjà ensemble?

House : Non pas encore. C'est quand on t'as retrouvé, le même jour que la photo a été prise qu'on s'est mis ensemble.

Wilson : C'est pas possible... Attends je serais sorti avec toi alors que par ta faute je me suis fait kidnaper?!

House : On sort ensemble et oui tu m'aimes quand même.

Wilson : Attends je ne peux pas aimer un homme!

House: Tu vas continuer a me contredir encore longtemps? Sache une chose : je suis le meilleur diagnosticien au monde et j'ai toujours raison.

Wilson : T'es surtout prétentieux...

House : C'est ce qui fait mon charme.

Wilson : J'en suis pas si sûr...

Soudain le téléphone du diagnosticien sonna, c'était Foreman, il décrocha.

House: Je m'en fou que votre cas est interressant! Démerder vous j'ai d'autre patient!

Et il raccrocha imédiatement.

Wilson : C'était qui?

House : Personne d'important. Il voulait juste que je retourne à l'hopital pour faire mon job.

Wilson : Et pourquoi t'y vas pas?

House : J'y vais déjà pas quand tu n'es pas malade alors pourquoi j'irais maintenant?

Wilson : Je sais pas... Pour sauver des vies! Je ne te sers que d'excuse ou quoi?!

House : Mais arrête j'ai dit ça juste pour rigoler. Et j'irais les aiders quand tu iras mieux.

Wilson : Je suis pas entrain de mouri...

Soudain le plus jeune s'évanouït, l'autre réussit a le rattraper sans faire attention à l'élancement dans sa jambe, il réussi a le tirer dans sa chambre et a l'allonger sur le lit. Après avoir vérifier un poul, il se massa sa jambe en regardant son amant.

House : Tu vas continuer a me faire faire des peurs bleues toi...

* * *

Plusieurs heures c'étaient écoulés et le plus jeune finit par se réveiller. Il ne se souvenait plus de ce qui c'était passé... La dernière chose qu'il se souvient c'est la voiture qui lui fonçait dessus... Quand il vit l'image de la voiture fonçant sur lui il sursauta et se rassit. Mais il fût retirer en arrière par un bras qui entourait son torse. Il fût légèrement étonné... House n'était pas calin habituellement et surtout le matin.

Wilson : Greg qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?

House : Dis moi pas que t'as encore perdu la mémoire...

Wilson : J'ai perdu la mémoire? Je me souviens de rien... Sauf de la voiture qui me fonçait dessus...

Le diagnosticien se positionna pour être au dessus du brun.

Wilson : Greg qu'est-ce que tu fais?

House : On est en quel année?

Wilson : 2010. T'as d'autres questions comme ça?

House : Qui je suis?

Wilson : Greg c'est quoi cette question? Tu es Gregory House, diagnosticien à plainsboro, tu te caches souvent dans mon bureau pour éviter Cuddy et tes heures de consultations. Et tu passes ton temps a matter les fesses de Cuddy et les seins des femmes alors que tu es avec moi.

L'autre pour lui répondre, l'embrassa et passa ses bras autour de lui. Le plus jeune était encore étonné.

Wilson : House depuis quand t'es aussi calin? T'es malade c'est ça? Oh non me dis pas que t'as fait une connerie et que sa va me retomber dessus!

House : Tu avais perdu la mémoire. Tu te croyais en 1986. D'ailleurs pourquoi tu m'as caché tant de truc?

Wilson : Comme?

House : Ton passé de cascadeur, tes cheveux beaucoup plus longs...

Wilson : Oh...

House : Alors pourquoi tu m'as rien dit?

Wilson : En fesant une cascade avec ma moto, j'ai mis en danger mon ptit frère... Et quand je me suis réveillé j'ai tout fait pour changer.

House : J'aurais dût deviner vu comment t'es réticent avec ma bécanne.

Ils s'embrassèrent puis soudain le plus jeune remarqua que l'autre le lachait pas.

Wilson : Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit, pendant que j'étais plus moi même?

House : Rien.

Wilson : House.

Depuis qu'ils étaient en couple, "Jimminy" utilisait son nom seulement quand ils étaient à l'hopital, sinon quand la conversation devenait sérieuse.

House: Que tu ne m'aimais pas et que tu ne m'aimerais jamais.

Wilson : Je me suis trompé. Je n'étais pas très futé à cette époque.

House : Alors là je suis d'accord, mais j'aurais bien aimé te voir en hippie.

Wilson : Alors là tu peux toujours rêver.

House : Dommage. Mais j'aurais bien aimé que tu continue de faire de la moto.

Wilson : Tu pouras pas me changer Greg.

* * *

Dsl pour la fin pourit mais j'arrivais pas a trouver une bonne idée.


End file.
